


Exception To The Rule

by fictocriticism



Series: Exceptions [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Grant decide on the exception to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception To The Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nikki's prompt: grant and chris are dating, but darren is their exception. like, when chris is out of town, darren and grant hook up. and when grant is out of town, chris and darren hook up. and the best is when they're all in town at the same time.

Grant rolls his hips, hitting that perfect spot against Chris that makes both of them groan. He grips at Chris’ ass, loving the feel of it in his hands.    
  
“Mmm, I wanna fuck you,” he says in a low voice in Chris’ ear, the one he knows will send a shudder along his spine. When he feels it, he can’t help but grin into Chris’ shoulder, bites gently into the skin in reward.    
  
Grant’s finding a rhythm now, thrusting up along Chris’ body, feeling their cock brush with every movement. It’s hot and he’s sweating, his fringe flopping annoyingly in his eyes, but he doesn’t care. Chris’ skin is burning under his hands and he lets a finger slip towards his asshole, just plays around the rim teasingly.    
  
“ Fuck , yeah, okay, come on,” Chris says, sitting back until he’s upright, lifting a hand to grab the lube. He pours some shakily on to Grant’s fingers and then guides his hand down in encouragement.    
  
Grant circles his hole first, wanting to draw it out, but Chris is impatient, and the clenching of his muscle is too much for Grant to ignore.    
  
“This what you want?” Grant asks, pressing his first finger in almost roughly, loving the way Chris’ body adjusts so quickly to him.    
  
“Yeah,” Chris breathes, and he’s absolutely gorgeous like this, head thrown back exposing the long line of his neck and the way his skin flushes all over. Grant just wants  everything to do with this man, can’t believe he gets to be here, opening him up and laying him bare.    
  
He stretches Chris out, finger after finger, until he’s three deep, pressing up against Chris’ prostate on every other thrust. His fingers are messy, dripping with lube that occasionally lands on Grant’s thighs. His own cock is trying hard to thrust up into Chris already, and it doesn’t help when he catches a glimpse of Chris’ dick, flushed and full curving against his stomach.    
  
It’s when he slides his fourth finger in that Chris breaks.    
  
“Okay, now,  now ,” he says, and shifts around until he grabs Grant’s cock in hand. He slides a condom on, pours more lube in his hand, and slicks him up in practised steps -- Grant’s hips involuntarily bucking into his firm grip -- and then lowers himself down, way faster than Grant was expecting. The heat is phenomenal and before he can breathe and settle Chris is already lifting himself up and sinking back down. God, his  thighs .    
  
“Hey, Grant,” Chris starts, shifting his weight a little so he can lean forward closer to Grant’s face. Grant knows this tone, and he knows that whatever Chris says now is probably going to end up with him coming too soon. He’s already too close as it is, skin burning and dick throbbing inside Chris’ tight ass.    
  
He grunts, hoping Chris hears the non-committal response for what it really means:  tell me as long as you don’t care if I come right this second.    
  
“Remember when we talked out our exceptions?” Chris accompanies his question with a lick over Grant’s collarbone.    
  
“Uhhhh, yeah?” Grant manages, hands coming up to run over Chris’ working thighs, caressing the clenching muscles.    
  
“I think I found us the perfect one,” he says, and bites gently at the skin under Grant’s jaw.    
  
Grant’s thrusting up a little now, meeting Chris thrust for thrust, and he feels so good around his cock that it takes him a minute to realise what Chris has said. When he does, he stills -- or tries to, hips continuing to twitch upwards.    
  
“Do you mean--, hang on, really?” Grant asks incredulously. “Who? How?”   
  
Chris tenses his knees either side of Grant’s body and lifts himself agonisingly slowly. Grant’s eyes roll backwards at the feeling and he can’t stop the moan that tears out of his throat.    
  
“I found someone who would be more than interested in helping out when one of us is out of town,” Chris clarifies, his hands braced now on Grant’s chest.    
  
“Who?” Grant asks again, his voice low and wrecked, and really, he doesn’t even care right now as long as Chris keeps fucking him like this, just a little longer, that’s all he needs.    
  
“Darren,” Chris says, a grin spreading across his face. Grant’s hips stutter briefly, and he blinks in surprise.    
  
“Really?” His voice sounds breathless and embarrassingly high.    
  
Chris just nods, licks his lips, and then sets about riding him in earnest, a groan escaping at the sensation.    
  
“Mmm, yeah, he said he’d be happy to fuck when we’re on our own,” Chris said, panting now and struggling to keep his voice clear. “But he expects to be invited to join us both as well.”   
  
Grant hears a noise unlike anything he’s heard before come out of his mouth before he snaps up into Chris’ ass and stills, his orgasm catching him completely by surprise.    
  
“Oh  fuck ,” Chris groans, still rocking slightly above him. “You just, ahh, did you just, because of the three of us?”    
  
“Chris,” Grant whines, oversensitive but still  so turned on and he brings a hand up to Chris’ cock and pulls roughly, needing him to come.    
  
“Just think,” he says, watching Chris start to tremble, “you could watch him fuck me while I suck you off. Or you could fuck him  into  me.”   
  
Grant feels himself twitch again where he’s starting to soften, nearly painful now, and then Chris is groaning, deep and long, and coming in messy spurts all over his chest.    
  
Grant waits patiently for Chris to gather his wits and open his eyes and then asks “So, when can we start?”   
  
Chris runs a hand through his come, feeds it to him on his fingers, dripping it down Grant’s chin, and he  loves this, loves the mess and the feeling that Chris is all his.    
  
Then he thinks of Darren there too, lips stretched around his cock, or maybe Chris’, or maybe both, and his breath punches out of him again.    
  
Chris notices, of course he does, and smiles.    
  
“Soon.”


End file.
